DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The goal of this revised application is to examine the role of fetal and maternal NK cells on fetal viability and pregnancy success. It will be achieved by analyzing the fetal viability and placental structure in a number of novel mouse strains that the investigators have established recently which selectively lack NK cells and/or T cells, in combination with embryo transfer approaches.